Problem: The orthocenter of triangle $ABC$ divides altitude $\overline{CF}$ into segments with lengths $HF = 6$ and $HC = 15.$  Calculate $\tan A \tan B.$

[asy]
unitsize (1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (0,0);
B = (5,0);
C = (4,4);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;
E = (B + reflect(C,A)*(B))/2;
F = (C + reflect(A,B)*(C))/2;
H = extension(A,D,B,E);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, SE);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$F$", F, S);
dot("$H$", H, W);
[/asy]
Solution: Draw altitudes $\overline{BE}$ and $\overline{CF}.$

[asy]
unitsize (1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (0,0);
B = (5,0);
C = (4,4);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;
E = (B + reflect(C,A)*(B))/2;
F = (C + reflect(A,B)*(C))/2;
H = extension(A,D,B,E);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, SE);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$D$", D, NE);
label("$E$", E, NW);
label("$F$", F, S);
label("$H$", H, NW, UnFill);
[/asy]

As usual, let $a = BC,$ $b = AC,$ and $c = AB.$  From right triangle $AFC,$ $AF = b \cos A.$  By the Extended Law of Sines, $b = 2R \sin B,$ so
\[AF = 2R \cos A \sin B.\]From right triangle $ADB,$ $\angle DAB = 90^\circ - B.$  Then $\angle AHF = B,$ so
\[HF = \frac{AF}{\tan B} = \frac{2R \cos A \sin B}{\sin B/\cos B} = 2R \cos A \cos B = 6.\]Also from right triangle $AFC,$
\[CF = b \sin A = 2R \sin A \sin B = 21.\]Therefore,
\[\tan A \tan B = \frac{2R \sin A \sin B}{2R \cos A \cos B} = \frac{21}{6} = \boxed{\frac{7}{2}}.\]